Fifty Shades of Valentine's Day
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: Anastasia Steele is against Valentine's Day, but can someone change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

"Ana? Earth to Ana", my friend Kate Kavanagh says as she waves her hand in front of me, breaking my concentration on the guy,Christian Grey, down the hall from us. Christian has been my best friend since our first day of kindergarten. When recess time came, none of the other kids wanted to play with me. I stood by the merry-go-round with tears in my eyes before seeing a gray eyed, copper haired boy walk up to me. He told me that his name was Christian, and that he wanted to be my friend. From that day on, we've been best friends. Friends was all I ever wanted to be. That all changed last year when we were juniors. I began having feelings for Christian.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Kate begins giggling as her she turns around and sees the focus of my attention.

"I told you that Elliot and I are going out tomorrow night for Valentine's Day, but it's clear where your head is it. I can have Elliot find out if Christian feels the same way about you." Kate is dating Christian's older brother Elliot who is a sophomore in college.

"Don't you dare. Besides, I doubt he feels the same way about me. Look at the girls who hang around him.", I nod towards Christian who is surrounded by a group of cheerleaders. I'm amazed that he and I are still friends since his popularity greatly exceeds mine.

"You've been crushing on that boy for far too long. I think you should either tell him how you feel or move on. There are a lot of guys that would love to date you. How about Jose? He likes you."

"I don't like him like that. The truth is no matter how I hard I try, I can't get Christian out of my head." My heart stops beating as I see Christian approaching the lockers where Kate and I are standing.

"Hey Ana. Did you study for that history test?", he asks as he flashes his signature mega watt smile.

"Yeah. I'm as ready as I can be. How about you?"

"I glanced at the notes. I should have asked you to study with me." I find myself lost in his eyes as he continues smiling at me.

"Ana and I were just talking about Valentine's Day. Have you got plans Christian?", Kate says with a wink that Christian doesn't see.

"Yeah. I actually have a first date with this girl."

"Cool", I say as I struggle to remain unaffected by his confession.

"I really like her. Hopefully, tomorrow will be the beginning of something great." Could he twist the knife in my heart anymore. "What about you?"

"Nope, no plans. I plan on keeping to tradition and watching Sixteen Candles."

"You really love that movie, don't you?", he laughs. "I've got to get to class. See you later."

"I have to go too. Don't wait for me after school. I have detention.", Kate says as she rolls her eyes.

"Dare I ask why?"

"Leila Williams and I got into an argument in Spanish class. See ya."

* * *

When I arrive at school the next day, Kate waves at me. She comes running over to me with a huge grin on hr face.

"I woke up this morning to a dozen red roses on my doorstep from Elliot."

"That's sweet.", I say as I try to hide my jealousy that I'm alone on Valentine's Day.

The day passes slowly. Everywhere I look I see girls talking about what their boyfriends got them. I only see Christian once and that's in passing. He smiles at me briefly before walking by. If things with him and his date tonight work out, I have a feeling he will ignore my even more.

"Where is Jose?", Kate asks as we sit in calculus.

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Because I think you need to have fun tonight, and Jose is a good guy. I know you said he is only a friend, but you shouldn't be alone." Our calculus teacher, , walks in and begins taking attendance. Her gaze stops on Jose's empty seat.

"Where is Jose Rodriguez?", she asks as a girl in the back of class raises her hand. "Yes Mia?"

"Um, he's sick. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going out with the girl who saw Jose pass out at Baskin-Robbins. It's serious."

"Damn, guess that's off the table.", Kate shrugs.

I am relieved when school is finally over. As I walk into my house, my parents are in the kitchen kissing. Am I the only one not being kissed today? They immediately break apart when they see me. My mom's face blushes as my dad laughs.

"Annie, you're home. How was your day?", my dad asks.

"Let's just say that I'm glad it's over."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Your dad and I are going to a movie and dinner. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, but thanks for the offer. I'm going to watch a movie and eat pizza."

"One day, not far away, a boy is going to come and sweep you off your feet.", my dad says.

An hour later, my parents are out the door, and I'm home alone. I change into my pajamas before cooking a pizza in the oven. When my pizza is done, I grab my Sixteen Candles dvd and head to the living room. A few minutes into the movie, my cell phone buzzes. I look at the id and am surprised to see it's Christian. Why is he calling?

"Christian?"

"Hey Ana.", he says softly. "How is the movie?"

"I just started it. Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"I was about to pick her up." Why does he feel the need to call me when he is going on a date with another girl? "You know, I've seen Sixteen Candles before."

"Ok?"

"My favorite part is when Sam sees Jake standing by his red Porsche outside the church."

"Christian, why are you telling me this?"

"Look outside Ana." I walk over to the window and am shocked by what I see. Standing outside my house by a red Porsche is Christian. "Are you coming outside or not?", he laughs.

I don't even care that I'm wearing my pajamas. I open the door and slowly walk outside to where he is standing.

"What about your date?", I ask

"I'm here to pick her up.", he smiles. "Ana, will you be my Valentine."

"Yes.", I answer as he kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is from Christian's POV**

Here she comes, my best friend Anastasia Steele. Even in pajamas, she is breathtaking. I was so nervous on my way to her house. We've been best friends since kindergarten, but I started seeing her as more last year. It was during a study session at her house that I started thinking about her romantically. As she struggled to figure out a quadratic equation, she bit her bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to reach over and bite that lip. Even though we are best friends, our social circles at school differ. When my older brother Elliot was in high school, he was the big man on campus. It is because of him that everyone expects me to act or be a certain way. I wish I could show the real Christian Grey to people. Only Ana is the one who truly sees me.

"What about your date?", she asks as she comes up to me. Her blue eyes are memorizing as she looks for answers.

"I'm here to pick her up. Ana, will you be my Valentine?" What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?

"Yes." Never has one word sounded so sweet. I lean down and kiss her. Those lips that I've dreamed about touching for so long are so soft. It's not an awkward kiss. I've never had a kiss be so meaningful.

"I have a special night planned for us. As much as I like those pajamas you are wearing, you may want to change.", I laugh as she rolls her eyes.

I take her hand as we walk back into her house. She smiles at me before going upstairs to change. Anxiety runs through my body. I've never been nervous around Ana before, but I've also never been on a date with her. After about fifteen minutes, Ana comes down the stairs. She is wearing a sleeveless red dress, and her hair is flowing loosely. I feel like I'm in a dream as she glides towards me.

"Are you ready?", she asks.

"Yeah. Let's..go.", I answer as I stammer with my words.

When we get to the car, she begins to open her door, but I quickly stop her. I smile at her as I open the door for her. Ana is an angel and deserves to be treated as one. As we drive away, I find myself glancing at her.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see.", I grin as we arrive at our old elementary school. Ana looks at me, confused about why we are here.

"This is where I first saw the girl who holds the key to my heart. She is the first thing I think of when I wake up and she is what I dream of when I go to sleep. No one knows me more than her. Everything that doesn't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with her." Ana's eyes fill with tears as I gently wipe them away. "This is where I first saw you."

"Christian, I feel the same way about you.", she says as she kisses me. "You are all I ever wanted."

"How about some dinner?", I say as we walk to the merry-go-round where a picnic basket and candles are laid out. "I had some help from our housekeeper Gail." I open the basket and serve it's contents, macaroni and cheese and chicken parmesan. "I knew macaroni and cheese and chicken parmesan was your favorite."

"Yes. You and I share a love for mac and cheese.", she giggles. The sound of her giggling is music to my ears.

We sit and enjoy our dinner as we talk. Our night is not awkward as first dates often are. Everything feels natural. It's meant to be.

"Dinner was nice. Thank you.", she says.

"You're quite welcome. I have one more thing for you." I go to the car and grab my iPod and come back to Ana. "I know you have this thing for 80s movies."

"You know me well." I walk to her and hold out my hand.

"Another favorite movie of yours is Pretty in Pink, correct?" She nods as I push the play button. "If You Leave" by OMD begins playing as we dance.

_If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
With hours left time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've got to-we've gotta make it last_

_I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday_

_If you leave I won't cry_  
_I won't waste one single day_  
_But if you leave don't look back_  
_I'll be running the other way_  
_Seven years went under the bridge_  
_Like time was standing still_  
_Heaven knows what happens now_  
_You've got to-you've gotta say you will_

_I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again_

_I touch you once I touch you twice_  
_I won't let go at any price_  
_I need you now like I needed you then_  
_You always said we'd still be friends_

_I touch you once I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday_

_If you leave_  
_Oh if you leave_  
_Oh if you leave_  
_Don't look back_

"Happy Valentine's Day Ana." Our lips are soon entwined as I have the best Valentine's Day ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana's POV**

As I open my eyes to the brightness of the early morning, I lay for several moments in my bed, wondering if the night before was just a dream. If it was, then I want to close my eyes and go back to it. I realize that it was real. Christian and I shared the best Valentine's Day I could ever imagine. Even though I've known him for a long time, I had no idea he was so romantic. The bed is so warm and peaceful, but I reluctantly get up and get a shower. Just as I finish my shower and begin to get ready, my cell phone begins playing OMD's "If You Leave". I made the song Christian's ringtone last night after our date.

"Hi Christian.", I answer as I look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Good morning baby.", he says softly. Baby? My heart melts at that nickname. "Is it ok that I called you that?"

"Yes, of course it's ok. I think it's sweet."

"Mia has to get to school early today so she can do some work in the lab for a project." Mia is Christian's sister that's two years younger than Christian and I, but she is extremely intelligent. At school, she hangs out with the studious kids. "Would you like us to pick you up on the way?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"We'll be there in twenty minutes. Is that all right?"

"Sounds perfect." I quickly go into my closet and decide on a purple sweater and black leggings which I pair with black flats. When I go downstairs, my parents are having breakfast.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your movie last night?", my mom asks as she winks at my dad. "We noticed that you weren't home when we returned."

"I ended up going out on a date with Christian.", I answer as I take a bite of yogurt. My dad puts his coffee down and looks at me with questioning eyes. I pray that he's not going to do an interrogation.

"Christian? Well, I'm happy for you Annie. That boy has liked you for a while now.", my dad smiles. A few minutes later, I hear Christian outside. When I go outside, I notice that Christian is once again driving his Audi. Mia is in the back of the car with a scowl on her face.

"What happened to the Porsche?", I ask as he kisses me.

"I just had it borrowed for the night.", he laughs.

"Can we hurry up and go please?!, Mia yells. Christian goes around to open my door causing Mia to roll her eyes.

When we arrive at school, Kate is waiting for me by my locker. Her eyes look like they're going to fall out of their sockets as she sees Christian holding my hand. Her reaction is mimicked by the other students. Suddenly, I begin to feel self conscious. I feel like everyone is thinking why is she with him?

"Ana, how was your night last night?", Kate asks with a raised brow.

"It was wonderful.", I answer.

"Elliot told me that Christian took you out."

"What did you and my big brother do last night Kate?"

"Stuff.", she giggles as Christian and I both pretend to gag.

A few minutes later the bell rings for us to go to class. I reach into my locker and grab my science book, but Christian takes it from my hands.

"I'm carrying my girlfriend's books for her.", he smiles.

"Girlfriend?" Christian nods enthusiastically as I kiss his cheek.

"Come on boyfriend."

When lunch arrives, I head to the cafeteria, but all the seats are taken. Kate said she was going to be a few minutes late because she had to do a make-up test. Christian is at his usual table surrounded by football players and cheerleaders. I finally find a seat at a table in the corner. As I begin to eat what I assume is a hamburger, I look up to see Christian standing before me with his hand out.

"Nobody puts my baby in the corner." I take his hand as he leads me to the table where he was sitting. All of his friends stare at us as Christian motions for them to make room for me.

"Hey Ana.", Christian's friend and baseball teammate Jason Taylor says.

"Hey." A few minutes later, I see Kate come into the cafeteria. "I'm going to sit with Kate."

"We'll make room for her here.", Christian says. "Won't we guys?"

"Sure." Everyone moves over so Kate can join us.

"Thanks.", she smiles. Lunch starts off well until I see Kate drop her fork and mumble something as she looks at Leila Williams who is at the table across from us. "That is one crazy chick."

"I heard that!", Leila says as she stares at Kate dead in the face. "If you have a problem with me, say it to my face."

"Kate, stop." Even though Kate is my best friend, she acts like a goody-goody sometimes and can be judgemental towards people.

"Why don't you listen to Miss Bookworm.", Leila teases. What the hell?

"Shut up Leila.", Kate responds. Instead of using words, Leila picks up a roll and throws it at Kate. "You bitch." Kate picks up my hamburger and throws it at Leila who moves. The burger ends up hitting Jack Hyde who is not happy. The guy has been to a juvenile detention center and is in his second senior year.

"What the heck?!, he says as he throws a a few french fries that hit Christian. Christian takes a deep breath before picking up a piece of pizza and throwing it at Jack who then throws his cookie at me. Soon, it's a full on food fight. I look at Jason and Christian's other friend Luke Sawyer who have taken refuge under the table.

"Fucking cowards!", Christian yells at them just as our principal walks in with shock on his face.

"What is going on here!", he shouts. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"It was Leila Williams.", Kate says.

"It was actually Christian Grey who started it sir.", Jack responds.

"I'm going to ask the two gentlemen under the table who is to blame. , ?"

"Christian, Ana, Kate, Leila, and Jack.", Taylor says as Christian looks pissed.

"Well, then, the five of you have detention this afternoon in the library. Be there at 3:00 sharp."

* * *

A few minute before 3:00, Christian and I walk into the library where Leila and Jack are already seated. Kate hurries in behind us. The room is filled with tension.

"All right", says as he comes into the library. "I know that the five of you are not all friends, and that's what more than likely caused the food fight. So, you are each going to write an essay telling me about who think you are. I have some work to do in my office, but I will check on you periodically." He looks at each of us before walking out. I'm nervous about being here because I've never been in trouble before.

"What's wrong Ana?", Christian asks as he leans in towards me.

"I've never been in detention before."

"Awww, baby. It's ok. You're not alone." He takes my hand and kisses it as a smile spreads across my face.

"Detention is like sex. It's scary at first, but after the first time, it gets easier.", Jack laughs.

"Shut up Jack.", Christian says.

" Shot thinks he is better than everyone else."

"No, I don't. You don't know the first thing about me."

"Really? Tell me something that no one knows about you. Tell me your darkest secret." I look at Christian and wonder if there is indeed a part of his life that I don't know about. Could he have a deep, dark secret?"

"All right. I play WoW.", Christian says as Kate laughs. "Yes, I play Wow."

"What the fuck is that?", Leila asks.

"World of Warcraft. I've been playing it for four years now. Now you know my secret. Happy?", Christian smiles at me. "surprised?"

"A little, but I play Wow too. My character is Anniegirl.", I giggle.

"Wait. I've seen your toon. She's hot. I'm Chrisman"

"Oh my god. I've seen your toon too. I think it's fate."

"Great, you are both nerds.", Jack says.

"I'm not a nerd Jack. You think you know me, but you don't. Did you know that I do archery?"

"What's the point of all of this?", Kate asks. "Let's just write our essay."

"Kate, don't you get tired of having a label.", I ask

"Yeah, Kate. Or maybe you really are just a self centered witch.", Leila says.

"Did you know that I got caught last year shoplifting? My parents were ignoring me as usual, and I begged for attention. I decided to do something rash to get it so I stole a pair of sunglasses. The manager called my parents who were mad. At least they were talking to me.", she says as she wipes away tears.

"Kate, I had no idea."

"I wish I had your parents Ana. They are so loving and attentive."

"On weekends, I perform with an acapella group call Vocal Rush", Leila smiles. "I'm sorry about your parents Kate."

"Boo freaking hoo. You're a bunch of losers.", Jack says as Christian stands jumps from his seat.

"Really Jack? You think you have this whole bad boy thing down. Don't you? It's a façade though."

"What are you getting at Grey?"

"I've seen you at the nursing home when I've visited my grandmother. You volunteer there, and it's not court ordered. So, stop acting like a bad ass when you're not."

"Fine. I go there because my grandmother used to be there. The place treated her well. When she died, I wanted to do something for them so I volunteer there on Saturdays."

"It seems we're not all that different.", I say. "Now, I have an idea about the essay."

An hour later, Mr. Vernon comes into the room and tells us we can go. Everyone rushes out of the room before he can look at what we wrote. I'm sure he will be shocked when he sees the note we left him that reads,

_Dear ,_

_We think it's crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, in the most convenient defintions. But what we found is that each of us is a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely, _

_The Detention Club_

After Christian drops me off, I walk in the house filled with dread at having to tell my parents about my detention. Once again, they are kissing.

"Ana, why are you so late getting home?", my mom asks as she pulls away from my dad.

"It's a long story, but I had detention."

"Annie, I'm surprised.", my dad says.

"I'm grounded right?"

"No, you're not grounded. Just don't make it a habit." A few minutes later, I hear what sounds like a mower out front. I run to the front door and see Christian on a mower.

"What are you doing?", I laugh.

"I figured after the day from hell we had that I could sweep you off your feet and take you to dinner."

"On a mower?"

"Miss Steele, you are not the only one with a love for 80s love movies. I happen to love Can't Buy Me Love. So, hop on."

"You're crazy, you know that?", I say as I get on the mower with him.

"Crazy about you.", he says as he leans his head back to kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian's POV**

It's been a week since I began dating the most incredible girl in the world, Anastasia Steele. I keep pinching myself to make sure it's not a dream. Everyday when I see her, it feels like my heart is going to leap from my chest. It's a beautiful day outside, and it shouldn't be wasted in school so I'm skipping. Hopefully, I can convince Ana to join me even though she has never been the rebellious type. Sometimes, you've got to take risks. All I have to do is convince my parents that I'm sick. Now, I just need to get my plan is motion. Since my mother is a doctor, it should be hard to convince her that I'm truly sick, but she never questions me. I plan on using a trick that Elliot taught me. My older brother may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he was wise when it came to ways of getting out of school. The key to faking out the parents is the clammy hands. It's a good non-specific symptom; I'm a big believer in it. A lot of people will tell you that a good phony fever is a dead lock, but, uh... you get a nervous mother, you could wind up in a doctor's office. That's worse than school. You fake a stomach cramp, and when you're bent over, moaning and wailing, you lick your palms. It's a little childish and stupid, but then, so is high school.

"Christian, I've already told you twice that it's time to get up. Why aren't you ready yet?", my mom says as she opens my bedroom door. I have my comforter pulled up almost to the top of my head.

"Mom.", I say in the weakest voice possible.

"Are you not feeling well? Oh, my poor baby." She feels my head and notices that it's a little warm. "Stay home today and get some rest."

"No, no. I don't want to miss school. School is the highlight of my day." The highlight of my day is actually seeing Ana.

"What's his deal?", Mia asks as she stands in my doorway with her arms crossed.

"Your brother is sick Mia."

"Mom, you're a doctor for crying out loud. How can you be so oblivious to the fact that he's faking?"

"Mia? Is that you?" I let out my best fake cough as she grits her teeth. "Could you get my assignments for me? I don't want to fall behind in my classes."

"You're letting him stay home? I can't believe this! If I were bleeding out my eyes, you would still make me go to school."

"Your brother needs his rest. Come on Mia. I'll take you to school. Christian, rest. Your father will be home around six, but I should be home at five. Call if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too Mommy." I wait until I hear her leave the room and head out the door with Mia. My dad left earlier so I am now home alone. I grab my phone off of my bedside table and call Ana.

"Good morning.", she giggles as she answers the phone.

"Good morning baby. I'm not going to be in school today."

"Oh." I hear disappointment in her voice. "Are you sick?"

"If love sick counts, then yes. I'm very sick. It's too much of a nice day to be in freaking school so I'm skipping, and I want you to join me."

"Christian, you know that I can't do that. It's senior year, and I can't afford to get a mark on my record. Why don't you get Jason or Luke instead?"

"Because they're not as hot as you, and I can't make out with them. They also aren't as fun to be around. Please Ana. You only live once. Just tell your parents that you got sick all of a sudden, and I will pick you up after they've gone to work." She remains silent for a few minutes, and I know she is weighing the pros and cons.

"Fine. Count me in, but if this ends badly."

"It won't, I promise. See you soon." After I end the call, I take a quick shower and get dressed.

When I arrive at Ana's, she rushes to my car. She looks around for a couple of seconds with fear in her eyes.

"What are you looking for?", I ask as I take her hand.

"I'm making sure no one saw me. My neighbors like spying on people, and I don't want to take the chance that they may tell my parents I left.

"Smile babe. Just smile."

The first stop on our day out is the Seattle Aquarium. I know that it's always been one of Ana's favorite places to visit.

"Christian, I love this!", she exclaims as we walk come to the Window on Washington Waters part of the aquarium.

"I thought you might."

"I can't describe it really, but I feel calm as I'm standing here. I feel like nothing else in the world matters. There are no parents or teachers expecting you to be perfect." Ana's parents are great, but sometimes they pressure her too much.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same thing."

We stand there for a few more minutes before going to see the rest of the aquarium. After leaving the aquarium, we stop at a café for lunch.

"Have you heard from any of the colleges you applied to?", she asks.

"Not yet, you?"

"No, but there is something that I want to know." I put my soda down as she looks like she's afraid to say what's on her mind.

"What is it?"

"What happens with us next year, you know if we end up miles and miles apart?"

"Well, I will tell you what happens. We will stay together, and we will work. I have faith that everything is going to work out for us." Ana's body relaxes a bit at my statement, but she still looks worried.

"You could always meet someone else and decide that she's who you want."

"Not going to happen. You're the one that I want.", I smile.

"You're the one that I want as well."

* * *

When we leave the cafe, I drive towards Westlake Center. Ana pulls me into the Godiva chocolate store and a few department stores. I love watching her try on clothes and then put on a mini fashion show for me. The day has gone by fast, and I know we need to get home soon. As we're about to leave the mall, I stop Ana and pull her into me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asks, biting her lip.

"You mean with my hungry eyes? I just want to kiss you." I lean in and kiss her soft lips as I think to myself how lucky I am to have her. "I have something for you." I pull out the small box that I've been carrying in my jacket all day.

"What is it?", she asks as I hand her the box. She opens it and finds a heart-shaped necklace that has "My More" engraved on the back. "Christian, this is beautiful. Thank you so much for this and for today."

"There's more." Suddenly a flash mobs shows up and begins dancing to "Time of My Life". "This sums up my day with you."

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

_I've been waiting for so long_  
_Now I've finally found someone_  
_To stand by me_  
_We saw the writing on the wall_  
_As we felt this magical_  
_Fantasy_  
_Now with passion in our eyes_  
_There's no way we could disguise it_  
_Secretly_  
_So we take each other's hand_  
_'Cause we seem to understand_  
_The urgency_  
_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_  
_I can't get enough of_  
_So I'll tell you something_  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_  
_Hey, baby_

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
Just remember_

_You're the one thing_  
_I can't get enough of_  
_So I'll tell you something_  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life_  
_No I never felt this way before_  
_Yes I swear it's the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_

_But I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've searched though every open door_  
_Till I found the truth_  
_And I owe it all to you_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Even though Valentines Day is over, I felt it was time to revisit this story one more time. Enjoy!**

**Ana's POV**

I never knew that I could be as happy as I am now. Christian and I have been dating for two months, and it's been the happiest time of my life. When I'm with him, I feel like anything is possible. I love that boy! Our senior year is winding down, and everyone is making plans for their futures. My acceptance letter came a few weeks ago from WSU, but Christian says he hasn't heard from any schools yet. The thought that we may be separated next year is painful, but we are determined to make it work.

"I can't wait till Saturday night. My dress is gorgeous.", Kate says while we're standing at our lockers during our free period. "It's pink, and the cumberbun of Elliot's tux matches it. He's getting us a limo. Do you and Christian want to ride with us?" Saturday night is the prom, one of the biggest events in our high school lives, but Christian has yet to ask me. I went last week and got my dress so I hope that he plans on going. Maybe he assumes that we're going and doesn't have to ask.

"I don't know. Christian hasn't asked me yet.", I sigh while putting my English book in my locker.

"He probably assumes you're going, but he should still ask you. I made Elliot ask me. We were at my house, and he asked what kind of a tux he should get for prom. I told him that he had to ask me."

"What did he say?"

"I told him to go outside, ring the doorbell, and then get down on his knees to ask me." It's clear who is in control of their relationship.

"Doesn't that take away from the romance of it, telling him how to do it?"

"Maybe, but he still asked.", she laughs. "I can't believe that graduation is around the corner. Are you excited about next year?" Kate is going to WSU as well, and she wants us to be roommates.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." April Jenkins, the head cheerleader walks up to her locker which is next to mine. Even though I've never had a problem with her, we've never really talked. I decide to take the chance of making conversation with her. "April, what are your plans after high school?", I ask as she finishes applying her tenth layer of lip gloss.

"I plan on going to New York and becoming a world famous supermodel." I hear a giggle come from Kate. "Laugh all you want Kate, but it's happening. I've known that modeling is my destiny ever since I was a little girl. One morning I caught my reflection in a spoon while I was eating my cereal, and I remember thinking "wow, you're ridiculously good looking, maybe you could do that for a career."

"Wow April, I love that positivity.", a sarcastic Kate says. I can see that April is getting pissed so I elbow Kate to cool it. The last thing I want is to have to break up a fight during my free period, at least not until I've studied for my calculus test.

"That sounds great April.", I smile. "Kate, let's go study for that test." Kate looks at me for a second before realizing that I'm trying to avoid a catfight.

"Ok." We leave April at the lockers where she's putting on even more lip gloss.

As we're walking to the library, I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist and a pair of lips touch my cheek. Christian.

"Careful buddy, I have a boyfriend."

"He's one lucky guy.", Christian whispers against my neck. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you more." I see his two friends Jason and Luke standing behind them. They're both looking at all the girls passing by. "These guys are on the prowl."

"We need dates for prom Christian, and some of us aren't as blessed as you in the looks department.", Jason says. This conversation could lead into Christian asking me.

"Guys, it's just a face.", Christian laughs.

"I know who I want to go with me to the prom.", Luke sighs while looking at Christian with fear in his eyes. "Mia."

"You want to ask my sister to the prom? Are you out of your damn mind?" Oh no.

"I won't hurt her Christian, I promise." Christian starts laughing at that comment while the rest of us look on in confusion.

"Luke, I have no doubt that you won't hurt her, but Mia is a handful."

"I know and that's why I like her. She's a challenging girl."

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you.", Christian says. "I've got to get to class baby. See you later." He kisses me on softly before walking away with the guys.

Once our free period is over, Kate and I head to calculus. Mrs. Brooks passes the tests to us, and I'm excited that I immediately know the answers. I've studied for this every chance I have. The test doesn't take too long for me to complete, and I hand it in to Mrs. Brooks. I notice that Jack Hyde is trying to look at Kate's paper, but she covers it.

"Can I have your attention please. I have a few announcements to make", I hear over the intercom. I instantly recognize the voice as Christian's. What is he up to? "I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to the wonderful cafeteria ladies who actually served us a meal that was enjoyable today. For once, sloppy joes looked like sloppy joes. Kudos ladies. The second thing on the agenda is concerning Anastasia Steele. Many of you know her only as your fellow student and, if you're lucky, friend. I, on the other hand, know her as the girl who makes me wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. She's the mac to my cheese, the peanut butter to my jelly. She's my everything. So, Ana, will you go to prom with me?" The rest of the class looks at me as I wipe my tears. "Also, there's a blue Honda Civic in the parking lot with its lights on." Mrs. Brooks looks over at me and smiles.

"Well, Miss Steele, since you've finished the test, I suppose you can go and give the boy an answer." I grab my backpack and walk over to her desk.

"Thank you Mrs. Brooks." I see Kate in the corner of my eye giving me a thumbs up. Christian not only asked me to prom, but he did it in front of the entire school! My walk to the principal's office doesn't take long since I practically run. When I walk inside, I see Leila William standing by the table near the secretary's desk. On the table is a model of the new school they are going to start building next year. "Hey Leila."

"Ana, I don't understand. "What is this? A center for ants? How can the students be expected to learn if they can't even fit inside the building? The building has to be at least... three times bigger than this." Yeah, Leila is not very smart.

"Leila, this is just a model of the new school." She looks at me for several minutes, trying to comprehend everything.

"Oh, ok.", she says. "They should put a sign up saying that." I see Christian walking towards me. The smile on his face melts my heart.

"Did you hear the announcement?", he asks.

"Yeah. If I had known the sloppy joes were so good today I would have had that instead of my turkey sandwich."

"Ha ha."

"And I heard a little announcement asking me to go to prom. That's why I'm in here, to tell you yes." He picks me up and swirls me around.

"Thank you baby. We're going to have an amazing night."

* * *

The rest of the week passes by fast and Saturday soon arrives. It's prom night, and I'm going with the man of my dreams. My dress is a deep purple mermaid gown with a black bowknot waist. It was the first dress that I saw and tried on. The moment I saw it, I knew it was the dress for me. The sound of my phone ringing interrupts my daydream of dancing with Christian. Speaking of the devil, it's him.

"Hey!", I answer.

"Hey baby. I don't know how to say this, but I probably won't be able to go to the prom.", he says.

"Why not?"

"My grandmother was visiting my aunt in Bellingham and broke her hip. The entire family is about to leave and head there. More than likely I won't be back in time. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I feel bad that his grandmother fell.

"I will make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine Christian. I hope that your grandmother is ok. That's all that matters."

"You're incredible Ana. If there's a chance I can make it I'll meet you there. Love you."

"Love you too."

After ending the call, I stare at my dress. I could go to prom alone, but it won't be the same without Christian there. Maybe I'll just stay home and read. I sit down on my bed and think about what I'm going to do. As I'm sitting, I hear my mom talking to someone downstairs. My bedroom door opens and I see Kate. She's got a pink dress with ruffles at the bottom in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey Ana. I guess Christian called and told you about his grandmother."

"Yeah. It's awful."

"I know. Elliot is going with his parents too so I was going to be without a date, but not anymore. I have you." Me?

"I'm going to be your date?", I ask as I see her pull out a curling iron from her bag.

"Yep. Me and you. Come on and get dressed." I'm torn about whether or not I should go.

"I don't know Kate. It won't be the same without Christian.", I shrug.

"It could be better. Just know that I don't kiss on the first date.", she laughs. "Well, not usually."

"Ok, I'll go."

I reluctantly put my dress on, but leave my hair down. I miss Christian. Sitting down on my bed, I start rethinking my choice. Kate has finished getting her dress on and sees my blank face.

"Ana, I'll do your hair. It could look pretty." The sadness in my face is apparent. "You're prettier your own way.", she says.

"Thanks Kate. I guess I could curl it a bit." She gets the curling iron and starts making loose curls in my hair.

Once our hair and makeup is done, we head downstairs where my parents are waiting. My dad has a camera in his hand, waiting to snap photos.

"You two look so pretty.", my mom says as she hugs me.

"Yes you do.", my dad adds. "Let's get some snap shots." Kate and I stand by the staircase and smile while my dad starts taking photos. Then, Kate hands him a camera so he can take some for her parents. We finally finish and get ready to go. "Have fun. Be careful."

"Elliot didn't cancel the limo so we're riding in style." Kate points to the black stretch limo that has just arrived. The driver gets out and opens the door for us.

"Thanks for this Kate." We begin heading to the Max Hotel where the prom is being held. This is the first time I've been in a limo, and I love it. Before I know it, we're at the hotel. Kate and I get out and start walking inside. The first person we see is Luke who looks like a lost little boy. Mia accepted his invitation, but she's probably in Bellingham with everyone else.

"Hey Luke.", Kate says. "Sorry that you're without a date. You can hang out with me and Ana."

"Yeah. The three amigos.", I giggle.

"All right. Shall we ladies." He holds out his arms, one for me and one for Kate. As we walk inside under the white drapery and chandeliers, I see the room is decorated in a purple and teal theme. Towards the front of the room, I see Jack and Leila dancing to "Ride Round" by Flo Rida. Jack appears to be doing the Robot while Leila is grinding against him.

"Ewww, check them out.", Kate says. I see Jason is dancing with April who seems to be just moving her arms around. He doesn't look amused. He sees us and walks away from her, but she doesn't seem to notice that he's gone.

"Hey Jason, are you here with April?", I ask.

"No. Her date got sick right after he got here so I thought I would move in for the kill. That chick is as dumb as a bag of rocks. I don't think her date's really sick."

"You can hang out with us.", Luke says. "Kate do you want to dance?"

"Sure. Ana, dance with Jason."

"Maybe later."

Just before Kate and Luke get out on the dance floor, the music stops. Mrs. Brooks comes on to the stage.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the senior prom! I hope you have a great evening. Before we get back to the dj, we have a special performance." I see the curtain behind her and rise and out steps Mia, Elliot, and Christian. Mia is dressed in a red dress while Christian and Elliot have on tuxedos. What's going on? "Please welcome the Greydy Bunch!" They step forward with microphones as Christian walks off the stage and comes down to where I'm standing. The music begins playing. I recognize the song as "This I Promise You" by NSYNC. It's a song that Christian knows I've loved for a long time. Christian begins singing as Elliot and Mia do backup.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,_  
_In lifetimes before_  
_And I promise you never..._  
_Will you hurt anymore_  
_I give you my word_  
_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_  
_This is a battle we've won_  
_And with this vow,_  
_Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you.._  
_This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_  
_When I hear you call_  
_Without you in my life baby_  
_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_  
_This I promise you_  
_Ooh, I promise you..._

After the song is over, the crowd erupts in applause. Mia heads to Luke while Elliot finds Kate. Christian pulls me into his arms.

"I didn't think you were going to be able to make it."

"Neither did I, but my grandmother is doing ok, and my parents said that we should enjoy the night. So, here I am. You look beautiful."

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too. You have made my senior year perfect, and I can't wait till next year at college."

"That's if we go to the same school."

"We are baby. I got into WSU." Butterflies dance in my stomach.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too."


End file.
